


Unbelievably Stupid

by The_Marauders_Oath



Series: The Clown & The "Call Girl" [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Budding Love, Celebrations, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Taron & the henchmen celebrate, & the Joker ruins it.





	Unbelievably Stupid

Taron chuckled amusedly at the sight in front of her, it was another successful heist & now came time to celebrate, Joker's henchmen were each fairly drunk. She watched them laugh obnoxiously loud at one another's jokes, & stories of back when they were younger. She sipped her whiskey, smiling around the glass as Jason- the youngest of them- drunkenly walked over to her. Brown eyes widened at the realization he wasn't wearing any pants.

_Where the fuck did they go?_ She vigorously searched the room, trying to find the missing clothing to no avail. Taron felt a headache coming on as the young male closed in on her, he had a bad habit of flirting & making passes at her.

Jason smiled, "Do we need wine?" He winked at her playfully.

She brow twitched, "No,  _I_ need wine, you need to put your pants back on." Taron said seriously, her happy buzz dissipating quickly.

"But life is so free without them." Jason said. The other men looked to them, bursting out with laughter to where they spilled their drinks. Taron couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out her throat.

"Pants. On. Now." The light mood was instantly dampened, everyone fell silent & looked to the menacing voice with wide, & slightly fearful, eyes. Jason scrambled away from Taron & quickly fetched his pants from under James' foot; no wonder she couldn't see them earlier, they were as dark as the carpet covering the floor.

She glanced over her shoulder, finding the Joker having stalked out the room that was behind her. He'd been so silent no one had noticed. Taron gulped, looking worried to Jason as he remained as far as possible from their boss, eyes focused on the floor. All the henchmen tensed as the Joker moved from behind Taron & strode towards them, his dark aura making them freeze in place.

The only one that seemed unaffected by it was James, he'd been working steadily with the Joker for nearly a year. While he was still wary of the clown, he had a better read on him than the other henchmen who'd only been around for a few months. James was tense, but not necessarily out of fear. He was tense so he could easily move out the boss' way for when he lunged at the young man cowering behind him. And he was right, James quickly crouched & ducked out of the way as the Joker shot forward, Jason gasped aloud as hands tightly grasped his jacket, & was yanked forward over a small crate previously used as a seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joker seethed Jason who was too petrified to answer. Joker shoved him away, causing him to stumble over the crate & fall back onto the floor, "What do any of you think you're doing?!" He snarled & turned towards the others. At this point, James had become a bit fearful of the clown's intent. "Well!? Answer me!" He barked at them. None made a move to answer him.

"We were having a good time." Taron spoke up, the henchmen frantically looked to her. Each seemed a bit concerned with her answer, "We've been really successful, especially since we managed to get Ralph to give us some range of his territory to sell our goods. I thought it would be nice that we, well celebrate it." She explained, watching the Joker as he eyed her. The black paint around his eyes giving him a more menacing look as he stared icily at her.

"I didn't authorize _this_." He spat at her, she flinched at his tone but she wasn't going to stand down. Taron set down her whiskey on the window sill  & stood up, pulling down her shirt as she meet the clown's gaze.

"I know. But these men need it, they need to relax." Taron said, arms folding neatly over her chest. Quiet shuffling could be heard as the henchmen backed away, gazing at one another with worried eyes; no one ever challenged the Joker before, at least not without living afterwards. "People need to relax once in awhile, it's bad for their health otherwise. I'm not a licensed doctor &  _I_ know that." Taron said, glaring back at the lanky man before her. Joker's fist clenched & she tensed, muscles ready to either dodge the blow or take the hit & counterattack.

" _Fine_. But it's your fault if any of them die tomorrow during the exchange." Joker grit out, hands clenching  & unclenching. He stormed back into the room, door slamming shut behind him. James, Jason, & the others looked at her astonished.

"Girl, you're crazy." Bradley said quietly, the others nodding in agreement. Taron huffed as she sat down, throwing back another shot of whiskey.

"Nearly as crazy as him." Jason added weakly, everyone could tell he was still visibly shaken about what just happened.

Taron smiled softly at them, "Probably right... You guys should head home for the night, it's already twelve. Best you get some sleep." They rolled their eyes, she was constantly concerned about their wellbeing.

"What of you miss?" James asked as the others began to grab their stuff. "You gonna head home too?"

Taron shook her head, "Nah, I'll stay to be sure boss man doesn't kill any of you on the way home for having fun." She said jokingly, however all of them knew it wasn't completely a joke. James nodded & grabbed his wallet, they said their good nights as they filed out the room & shut the door behind them. She sat there a good ten minutes, contemplating going into the room & apologizing. Taron shrugged, she didn't need to apologize, she was standing up for people who were too smart not to.

_Ugh, might as well hear it now rather than hear him rattle about it later._ She sighed & stood up, grabbing her personal bottle of Jack, as she trudged begrudgingly towards the door. She knocked once, twice, & it opened a smidge.  _He's like a freaking child sometimes._ She thought to herself as she entered, finding her boss standing by the only window in the room.

"Look, I'm sorry." Taron merely stated. Joker didn't even make a movement to acknowledge that fact that she was there, "Stop acting like-"

"There's no sincerity behind your words." He interrupted sharply.

Taron's brows knitted together, "Of course not, I don't mean it jack shit." She bluntly replied, "Besides, what do you know of sincerity?" She snapped back. It may have been her buzz, but she was mouthing off more than she usually did. At this point, she wasn't sure if Joker was going to let her go unpunished this time. He turned sharply to look at her, lips in a tight line as he said nothing.

"I'll say this- _sincerely_ \- if you keep up with that attitude, I'll just have to _wring_ that pretty little neck of yours." He sneered as she looked at him doe eyed, his tone said he meant every word. But Taron was too buzz to really take in the gravity of the situation she was in.

She snorted amused, "Oh? You think my neck is pretty?" Joker's eyes flashed confusion, "Didn't know you found any part of me attractive." Taron added as she sat down unceremoniously in a chair by the door, taking a swig straight from her bottle as she peered at her boss through slit eyes. He remained unmoving, which was a good thing for Taron given her vulnerable state.

"You're unbelievable..." He murmured & returned back to his place at the window, the rest of the night they sat quietly in the other's company.

Taron eventually dozed off in the chair, her bottle of whiskey falling from her hand & hitting the floor with a soft thud; luckily the cap was on securely. Joker gazed over his shoulder at her, finding her awkwardly splayed out in the chair, mouth slightly ajar as a sliver of drool trickeld down onto her shirt, pooling & dampening the fabric. He stared out over the city, listening to the cars whiz by & the passerbys' shoes scrape the pavement, or the occasional chatter of a pair or small group. A dog howled in the distance, & Taron's faint snores could also be heard from inside the room.

Joker finally decided to clamber into the bed, watching the girl as his eyes began to flutter shut, _"... unbelievable..."_


End file.
